


Anything you say can and will be used against you...

by Zara_Zee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Criminal!Jensen, Handcuffs, M/M, Pretty much just porn..., Roleplay, Teasing, cop!Jared, older!Jared, slight D/s, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zee/pseuds/Zara_Zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an anonymous prompt at LJ's Letskinkjensen community:</p>
<p>  <i>Jensen is a petty criminal who gets arrested by Jared at frequent intervals. Though Jared has to release him every single time he soon notices that Jensen is turned on by getting handcuffed. Guess what happens?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything you say can and will be used against you...

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I have borrowed the names and faces of certain actors without their knowledge or approval. Said actors belong to themselves and I have merely cast them in my fiction. Not a word of this is true; I’ve just got them playing parts.

 

The thing of it is, Jared _likes_ walking a beat. When he’d started college he’d been planning to do law, had majored in Criminal Justice with the intent of going on to law school. The more he learned about the practice of law, though, the more he began to feel it wasn’t for him. It was too political; too limited; not hands on enough. And so, much to his parents’ everlasting horror, when he’d completed his undergraduate degree he’d gone to the Austin Police Academy instead of law school and the rest, as they say, is history. He’s been a cop for three years now and whereas most officers in his position are chafing at the bit to get into major crime, Jared is content to simply be a _police presence_ ; walking the streets, talking to people, helping little old ladies across the street, directing lost motorists, discouraging the local youth from misbehaving with a friendly smile and the occasional game of basketball.

It’s not all community policing 101, of course, there _is_ crime. And Jared _does_ sometimes have to respond to it. But, thankfully, he’s never had to deal with anything more than the odd bit of vandalism, the occasional shoplifter and some disturbing of the peace.

Jared parks his car, locks it and starts his tour of The Metropolitan Park. As he draws near the restrooms he sees a familiar figure in tight ripped jeans and a long-sleeved grey Henley, with a black backpack at his feet and a spray can in his hand.

Eighteen-year-old Jensen Ackles; he’s sex on attractively bowed legs and somehow manages to push every button Jared has.

Jared doesn’t call out; he doesn’t speak. He closes the distance between them with long, purposeful strides and waits until he’s close enough to see the way Jensen’s tongue pokes out thoughtfully from between his plump lips before saying, “Up to no good again, I see, Jensen.”

Jensen startles and turns to Jared, his face flushed and his pupils large in his big, green eyes. “Officer Padalecki,” he says.

“Put down the spray can,” Jared tells him.

Jensen complies.

Jared slowly unhooks the handcuffs from his belt and watches as Jensen tracks the movement with a heated expression. His wet pink tongue flicks out to lick at his lips and he swallows hard before looking up at Jared; there’s no green anymore in his lust-blown eyes.

“Turn around,” says Jared, “Up against the wall.”

Jensen sucks those plump, tempting lips in between his teeth. “Paint’s wet,’ he says.

Jared reaches out and grabs Jensen by his upper arm, manhandling him around the corner to the rear of the restroom block before shoving him up hard against the exposed brick. “Hands behind your back,” he grits.

Jensen does as he’s told and Jared snaps the cuffs around his wrists. Jensen whimpers when the metal touches his skin and Jared pulls the cuffs extra tight just to hear him whimper again.

Jared puts a hand in between Jensen’s shoulder blades and pins him against the wall. Jensen gasps. “ _Jared_ ,” he says, and he sounds wrecked.

Jared hushes him.

“ _Please_ , Jared,” Jensen begs. “ _Please_.”  

And yeah, Jared thinks, it’s finally time to give Jensen what he needs; what he’s been silently (and sometimes not so silently) pleading for since Jared first arrested him.

 

 

Jared has been arresting Jensen for one thing or another since Jensen was sixteen years old. He’s arrested him for graffiti writing far too many times to count and he noticed, after the first few times, that Jensen’s pupils dilated and his pants got too tight every single time Jared snapped the cuffs on him. And that… _Jesusfuck_ …that hit one of Jared’s bulletproof kinks _hard_ , but he tried to behave himself, because the kid was…well…a kid.

When Jensen was seventeen, Jared broke up a fight between him and a big, heavy-set guy. Jensen was holding his own pretty well when Jared rounded the corner of the local Mom and Pop grocery store and saw the two of them grappling beside the dumpster in the alleyway. Turns out the big guy thought Jensen was hustling and propositioned him.

“I wasn’t,” Jensen protested tearfully. “I don’t…I’m not…”

“Bull. Shit,” the big guy sneered. Jared put an arm around his shoulder and guided him away from Jensen. Explained how Jensen was underage and he’d best be on his way before Jared had to arrest him for soliciting a minor.  He didn’t have to tell the guy twice.

Jensen was shivering against the dumpster when Jared turned back toward him and really, Jared could see why the big guy had thought he was hustling. Jensen’s jeans were obscenely tight and his sleeveless tee-shirt was several sizes too small. His eyes were shiny with unshed tears and his bottom lip was swollen from all the biting. Jared’s cock began to plump up and Jared had some stern words with himself. Jensen was underage and he was scared. Jared knew that his sexual tastes were a little on the dark side, and he’d stopped pretending by then that he didn’t jerk off regularly to thoughts of burying his cock down Jensen’s throat and watching his beautiful eyes water as he willingly took a rough, hard face-fucking. But Jared wasn’t going to act on his desires. Jensen was underage. And besides, it would be an abuse of authority.

He guided an unresisting Jensen to his cruiser, parked a couple of blocks away, and put him in the front seat.

“You’re not gonna handcuff me?” Jensen asked.

“You’re not under arrest,” Jared said, and Jensen looked disappointed. Jared cleared his throat. “I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Do you need to go to the hospital?”

Jensen shook his head.

“Do you want me to drive you home?”

Another headshake. “Better not. My mama’ll lose her shit if I get brought home in a cop car again.”

Jensen leaned back against the headrest and lifted an arm to trace his fingers against the side window. The action caused his tee-shirt to ride up, exposing a flat stomach and a treasure trail.

Jared’s dick chubbed up again and Jensen smiled. “See something you like, Officer?” he purred.

And it occurred to Jared that, just maybe, Jensen had been waiting in that alley for _him_. That Jensen knew his routines, knew what time to expect him where, and had been trying to get his attention. Given the number of times Jared seemed to come across him with his spray cans, the idea that Jensen was deliberately putting himself in Jared’s path didn’t seem too far-fetched. Jared’s inner high-schooler wanted to do a ‘he likes me’ dance; the rest of him was screaming ‘jailbait’. 

Jared had taken the kid straight home, had dropped him down the road a ways so that his mama wouldn’t see the cruiser. But the whole episode had made Jared nervous. He’d varied up his routine some and hadn’t bumped into Jensen nearly as much as usual. It was for the best. It was. And Jared absolutely did not miss the little punk.

A couple of months later he’d gotten a call over the radio when he was patrolling in the shopping precinct.

“Hey Jay,” Katie, the dispatcher said, “Got a call from the manager down at Sexy Land, he’s picked up a kid for shoplifting. The kid dropped your name, says he knows you? Jensen Ackles?”

Jared could hear the question in her voice, so he lied smoothly. “Yeah. My mama knows his mama from Church.”

“You wanna take this one then, Jay?”

Jared knew Phil down at Sexy Land quite well. He’d made a few discreet purchases from the shop himself, and they sometimes bumped into each other—in a bump and grind sort of way—at clubs. Not that it had ever gone further than that.

Phil had been pissed. “I don’t appreciate it when college kids steal my merchandise as part of their stupid, homophobic hazing rituals,” he said, when Jared talked to him privately in the Sexy Land store room. He handed Jared a big black dildo and a bottle of Astroglide. “This is what I caught the kid shoving into his backpack.”

Jared tried really hard, and mostly unsuccessfully, not to imagine Jensen stretched out naked on his bed, a chair wedged under the handle of his door for privacy as he tried to work that monster cock into his ass, biting on his lip to keep his moans quiet so that his mama wouldn’t know of his sins.  

Jared shifted uncomfortably and told Phil, “Jensen’s in High School. He’s also gay. I think. We haven’t had that conversation outright yet, but he’s been dropping hints. And from a few little things he’s said, I don’t think his mama would approve.”

Phil had left Jensen locked in his office and they confronted him together. Jared gave him the _thou shalt not steal_ lecture and Phil said he’d let it slide if Jensen paid for the goods he’d tried to steal.

Jensen could barely raise his eyes from the floor and he was so flushed Jared could practically feel the heat radiating off him.

“I don’t have any money,” he said, tone bleeding humiliation.

Jared handed over the requisite amount of cash, wordlessly, and tried to ignore the knowing expression on Phil’s face.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Padalecki,” Phil muttered.

Jared tried to look calm and in control but he had a nasty feeling that he was probably way, way out of his depth when it came to Jensen.

Jared put the discreet brown paper bag inside Jensen’s back pack and escorted him out to the waiting cruiser.

“You gonna cuff me, Officer Padalecki?” Jensen asked.

Jared opened the front passenger door with more force than necessary. “Get in,” he growled, before sliding in behind the wheel and turning to look at Jensen. “I just bought you your first dildo. I think you better call me Jared.”

Jensen smiled coyly and looked up at him from beneath his long, dark eyelashes. “Anything I can do to say thank you, Jared?” His eyes flicked meaningfully to Jared’s crotch.

“Yeah,” Jared’s voice dropped several octaves and he had to put out a hand to stop Jensen’s subconscious forward motion. “You can stay out of trouble. You think you can do that, Jensen? Think you can be a good boy for me?”

Jensen’s eyes flooded black and he licked at his lips. “I can be so good for you,” he said, head ducking down toward Jared’s crotch.

“No,” Jared said, putting a restraining hand on Jensen.

“I want to,” Jensen said. “I can be good. I promise.”

When Jared pushed him back again Jensen’s eyes widened with hurt.

“It’s not that I don’t want…” Jared ran a hand over his jaw. “It’s…uh…you’re underage.”

Jensen nodded briefly and then hunched in the corner of his seat.

Jared dropped him off down the road from his mama’s house again and Jensen hesitated as he opened the door. “See you, round, Jared?” His inflection made it more a question than a statement.

“Yeah,” Jared nodded.

The next day—in defiance of the little voice inside his head telling him that it was a _bad_ idea—Jared went back to his regular routine.

He had to snap the cuffs on Jensen three times in the month leading up to the kid’s eighteenth birthday, all three times for stencilling. Jensen is actually quite good; is obviously inspired by Banksy. His work is maybe a little derivative, but Jared thinks that if he went to college and studied art, he could use his skills to earn some sort of living. Jensen had laughed at him the one and only time Jared ever mentioned it to him.

Jared also had to arrest him on his eighteenth birthday, that time for being drunk and disorderly. He was lying on his back on a picnic table in the park when Jared found him, his fingers and feet tapping a staccato rhythm against the wood. There was a partly empty bottle of Jim Beam beside him.

“Got reports of someone trying to set trash cans on fire,” Jared said to him. “You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

“Was me,” Jensen slurred, holding his wrists out for Jared to cuff.

Jared cuffed him; mostly because Jensen seemed to want him to. Jensen smiled and lowered his arms. His eyelids fell shut and he relaxed completely, all the nervous tension that had been thrumming through his body before, leaving him.

“Jensen?”

Jensen opened his eyes.

“Isn’t it your birthday today?”

“Yep. S’why I’m havin’ a party,” he started to reach for the whiskey, remembered that he was cuffed and settled with a sigh.

Jared frowned. “Is everything okay?”

“Peachy. I hafta get a job.”

“You’re gonna finish High School first, though, right?”

Jensen shrugged. “My mama made a lotta sacrifices for me. She coulda got rid of me, but she didn’t. She coulda given me away, but she didn’t. I’m s’posed to be grateful. I’m not s’posed to live a sinful lifestyle and she’s not gonna support that.  She told me. Today. On my birthday. Cuz I’m an adult now.”

Jensen’s face suddenly brightened. “Hey! I’m an adult now. You can fuck me!”

Jared cupped Jensen’s face and drew his thumb across his jaw. Jensen nuzzled against him like a giant cat. “I don’t think so,” Jared said softly. “You’re a little drunk right now,” he looked down at the trusting, eager-to-please young man below him. “Jensen…what your mom said was really cruel. You’re an amazing guy; beautiful and talented and she should feel lucky to have you as her son. It’s her loss if she doesn’t.”

Jensen wrinkled his nose and shook his head, clearly not buying a word of it. “She’s wrong about the sinful lifestyle, you know,” he licked at his lips. “I got nothin’ to confess ‘cept my fantasies,” he grinned up at Jared. “You’re in most of ‘em.”

“I’m gonna take you home,” Jared said and Jensen looked delighted. “Your home,” Jared clarified. Unless you’d rather go to a friend’s place?”

Jensen pouted adorably. “I know you want me,” he said. “I know you’ve got the same kinks I do,” he rattled the handcuffs. “And I’m not _that_ drunk.”

Jared leaned down and whispered; his voice warm and smooth, “Do you know what I want to do with you, Jensen?” He didn’t wait for the younger man to attempt a reply, simply breathed his desires against the shell of Jensen’s ear, his tone darkening with every word.  “I want to put you face down on my bed, want to hook a chain to these cuffs,” he grasped Jensen’s cuffed hands, a wicked smile sliding onto his face when Jensen whimpered, “and chain you to my headboard. I want to pull your pants off and spread your legs wide, put a pillow or two under you to get your ass raised just right, and then tie your ankles to the corner posts of the bed, so that you can’t move, can’t close your legs, can’t stop me from seeing your puckered hole, spread rosy pink just for me.” Jensen was hopelessly flushed and his breathing was labored as he rutted against his cuffed hands. Jared pulled his arms back and pinned them above his head, grinning when Jensen whined in disappointment.

“Do you think you deserve to come?” Jared asked.

“Please, Jared,” Jensen pumped his hips helplessly.

“But you haven’t been a good boy, Jensen,” Jared licked at his lips and adjusted himself as his own arousal grew. “Maybe I should turn you over and spank you?”

Jensen wrinkled his nose. “Maybe you should turn me over and fuck me?” he suggested.

Jared grinned and straightened up. “We’re gonna have a long conversation, you and me. About turn ons and turn offs, hard limits and soft limits and safe words. But we’re gonna do it when we’re both completely sober, so that there aren’t any misunderstandings. Right now,” Jared pulled Jensen into a sitting position. “You’re going home.”

Jensen shook his head. “I don’t wanna go home. Take me to Chris’s place.”

Jared nodded. And then, because he couldn’t help himself, he lowered his head and let his lips brush gently against Jensen’s. Jensen moaned and leaned forward, parting his lips willingly and clutching with his cuffed hands at the black material of Jared’s shirt.

Jared had just meant the kiss to be brief and chaste, but having Jensen so pliant and needy beneath his hands proved too big a temptation and he found himself grasping the back of Jensen’s head and holding him tightly as he thrust his tongue into the younger man’s mouth, the press of his lips hard and demanding. Jensen gave himself to Jared eagerly and unreservedly and when Jared finally pulled back and stepped away, it was with great reluctance. Jensen stared up at him with glazed eyes. His lips were wet and swollen, his cheeks were pink and his hair was tousled.

“Soon,” Jared said, uncuffing him and leading him to the cruiser. “We’ll talk and then…”

“You’ll fuck me?” Jensen said hopefully.

Jared shook his head. “I’ll make you mine,” he promised.

 

 

_“Jared! Jared please!”_

Jared blinks and shakes himself out of his reverie. This moment has been a long time coming and he wants to savor it. Of course, if he’d had his way, his first time with Jensen would have been in the privacy of his bedroom, with Jensen naked and tied down and begging. Jensen, though, has a bit of a kink for public sex. It’s not exhibitionism; not exactly. He doesn’t want to be watched, per se, he just likes the risk; likes the embarrassment that comes from knowing that somebody; _anybody_ , could see him bent over, taking Jared’s cock.   

“Shhh,” Jared smooths his hand down Jensen’s back and over his ass and Jensen whimpers. “You’ve been a bad boy, haven’t you?” he says, “out here stencilling _again_. Obviously arresting you and giving you a slap on the wrist, isn’t working. Seems I might have to devise some other method of getting you to respect the law.”

Jared’s off duty. And he’s dressed in black pants and a plain black shirt, not his uniform, because even though they’re role-playing, there are some lines he’s not prepared to cross in public. He knows Jensen’s a little disappointed—he has a huge uniform kink. And maybe Jared will put the uniform on for him later, behind closed doors. In the meantime, he leans into Jensen, his voice low and commanding, right next to his ear. “You’re going to be a good boy for me, aren’t you? Take what’s coming to you?”      

Jensen swallows and side-eyes Jared uneasily.

“Nothing we haven’t agreed on,” Jared reassures him.

One day he’s going to push Jensen on some of those soft limits he set—Jared really likes the idea of spanking Jensen’s ass until it’s a deep, dusty pink—but not here, and not today.

Jensen settles at Jared’s reassurance.

“You gonna be good for me?” Jared repeats, his fingers ghosting over the bulge in Jensen’s jeans.

Jensen nods and Jared squeezes him, just enough for it to be uncomfortable. “Answer me verbally.”

“Yeah,” Jensen says, more a breath than a word. Jared rewards him by undoing Jensen’s jeans and sliding them down his thighs. As instructed, Jensen isn’t wearing any underwear and his cock springs up, hard and leaking against his stomach.  Jared pulls him backwards by the hips, positioning the younger man so that he is leaning with his forehead against the wall and his ass sticking out. His legs are parted widely and his cuffed hands are resting on his lower back. Jared takes hold of Jensen’s cock and jerks it a couple of times. Jensen groans and thrusts into his hand.

Jared grinds his hard, clothed cock against Jensen’s bare ass and then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a 1 oz tube of Astroglide gel. He squeezes out a good dollop and strokes a well-lubed finger against Jensen’s hole. Jensen’s breath stutters. Jared works his finger in slowly and Jensen tilts his hips, trying to get him deeper, faster. Jared squeezes more lube out and adds a second finger, fucking Jensen slow and deep, opening him up. Jensen’s cuffed hands open and close spasmodically against the small of his back and he makes desperate needy noises.

“C’mon, Jare, fuck me,” he says.

Jared slaps an ass cheek, just hard enough to sting and Jensen’s breath hitches.

“That’s Officer Padalecki to you,” Jared says. “And we’re on my timetable here.”

He grasps the cheek he just smacked and squeezes it, while fucking his fingers into Jensen’s hole, deep and hard. He adds a third finger and more lube and Jensen moans and bucks and nearly loses his balance.

Jared had been planning to turn Jensen around, to put him on his knees and demand a blow job before finally fucking him, but he’s too far gone for that now. If those plush lips wrap around his cock, he’s going to blow his load, and that’ll be that. Still, there’ll be plenty of time for playing later, once he gets Jensen back to his place, so Jared puts his plans for a blow job on hold, pulls his fingers free (grinning smugly at Jensen’s needy whine) and wipes his hand on the handkerchief in his pocket, before pulling out a condom. He fumbles with his belt and gets his pants down. The cool breeze that whispers across his straining red dick is nearly his undoing, but he manages to pull himself back from the brink and roll the condom into place.

Jared lines his dick up and nudges it against Jensen’s stretched, wet hole. Jensen clenches reflexively, his whole body going taut with tension, and Jared has to remind him to breathe, peppering his neck with soft kisses until he relaxes. As soon as he does, Jared begins to push inside. The tight ring of Jensen’s hole parts, soft and pink, around the head of his dick and Jared sucks in a breath as he’s surrounded by tight heat.

“Oh God,” Jensen moans, tightening again against the intrusion.

“Relax,” Jared runs a gentle hand along his side.

“You try relaxing when someone’s tryin’a shove a baseball bat up your ass,” Jensen grits.

Jared reaches around and fists Jensen’s dick, jacking it hard and fast until he feels Jensen loosen up around him. As soon as he does, Jared surges forward, sliding half his dick up Jensen’s ass before he meets resistance.

“Jesus, fuck!” Jensen yelps. “Stop!”

Jared stops. He plays with Jensen’s cock and mouths at his neck until Jensen sucks in a shaky breath and tells him to go ahead and move. Jared circles his hips and pushes himself inside Jensen in short nudges that gain him ground a slow, painful inch at a time. When his balls finally smack against Jensen’s ass, Jared’s breathing is ragged and Jensen is making hurt, breathy little whimpers.

“Fucking _huge_ ,” Jensen gasps.

Jared moves his hand from Jensen’s hip to his cuffed wrists. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Jensen’s voice is tight. “It hurts, but it’s good too.”

Jared figures it can’t hurt too badly, given the heavy weight of Jensen’s hard, leaking dick in his hand. He pulls back a little and thrusts back in. Jensen gasps. “S’good,” he says. “Keep going.”

Jared aims for his prostate and drives in deep, pounding him good and hard. Jensen squirms beneath him, a litany of _yeah, yeah, yeah_ punching out of him as Jared’s hips snap relentlessly, spearing him open on his cock, making him _take_ it.   

Jared’s sweating now, can feel the trickle of it running down his back. His balls are hot and heavy and he knows he can’t hold off much longer, but he wants Jensen to come first. He flexes his fingers and firms his grasp on Jensen’s dick, jacking him as hard and fast as he’s fucking him. Jensen tenses beneath him and then arches his back and erupts all over Jared’s hand. The hot, tight squeezing of Jensen’s channel sets off Jared’s own orgasm and he comes with a shout, fucking into Jensen again and again and again until the tremors finally stop.

Jensen hisses when Jared pulls out. Jared unlocks the handcuffs and rubs at Jensen’s wrists. “You okay?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Jensen pulls his pants up. “You think anybody saw us?”

Jared shrugs. “I doubt it. Not a lot of traffic around here at this time of day.” He puts the used condom in a snaplock bag and pulls up his pants. Jensen sniggers. “Collecting evidence, Officer?”

Jared rolls his eyes. “Collecting my trash. Are you really okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Jensen smiles. “My ass aches something fierce; I’m gonna be sitting carefully for days. But it feels really good too. I like having the reminder of what we did.”

Jared cups Jensen’s face. “Not gonna give you time to forget,” he says. “Told you I’d make you mine and I meant it. That is,” he looks searchingly at Jensen’s face, “if you still want that?”

The corners of Jensen’s eyes crinkle again. “I do.”

“Come home with me?” Jared asks.

Jensen nods. “This was good,” he says as they walk toward Jared’s car, “but you were right. That really wasn’t the easiest position for my first time. Why the hell did you listen to me when I said that was what I wanted?”

Jared grins. “Why would I argue about something that was a hell of a lot of fun for me? In future, just remember… you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you…”

_The End._


End file.
